Historia del Super Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes, de sus
by Lady Little Shycock
Summary: No hace mucho tiempo, en un departamento en la calle Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes llegó con un inquilino.


_Bueno, este cacharro no me deja escribir el nombre del fic completo, pero ahí les va:_

_Historia del Super Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes, de sus investigaciones en 221B Baker Street, de los increíbles casos en los que se vio envuelto y de como los desenvolvió._

_Pueden llegar a encontrarle cierta similitud a algo si escuchan el mismo grupo de humoristas que yo escucho, y ¡SI! Es prácticamente la idea. Cada una de las cosas que escribrí fueron inspiradas por algo más y decidí juntar todo en un ridículo y sin-sentido intento de fic. Por cierto, ¡ejem, ejem! Hace mucho que no andaba por acá, y mucho menos que publico, así que si alguno sigue alguno de mis fics (?) Pido disculpas. Y ante todo y sobre todas las cosas, dedicar este Fic a **Nefest**, que hoy mismo es su cumpleaños y le tengo más estima que a muchos seres humanos mortales con los que convivo. So... awkward. Allá les va! This is for you Nefie. _

* * *

><p><span>Historia del Super Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes, de sus investigaciones en 221B Baker Street, de los increíbles casos en los que se vio envuelto y de como los desenvolvió.<span>

No hace mucho tiempo, en un departamento en la calle Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes llegó con un inquilino.

Pero ¿quién es Sherlock Holmes? Sherlock Holmes no es un superhéroe común. Y por más que no tuviese sus superpoderes, seguiría sin ser una persona común. Seguiría siendo un personaje totalmente excepcional.

Eso es algo que a Sherlock ni le va, ni le viene, porque él ha creado su propia clasificación de él mismo: Sherlock Holmes, Super Detective Consultor, único en el mundo.

Él no usa un traje de superhéroe como los demás, él simplemente viste un costoso y elegante traje debajo de otro costoso y largo saco, envuelve su cuello con una costosa azul bufanda y enguanta sus manos con, bueno, obviamente, guantes. También costosos. Mejor ni hablemos de su ropa interior.

Pero no es justamente su aspecto lo que lo hace peculiar. No es ese nido de caranchos negro que tiene por cabello, ni esos ojos alienadamente alienados, o esa extraña boca con el arco del labio asquerosamente pronunciado, o los dedos exageradamente largos de sus manos, o esos pómulos, demasiado salidos, demasiado altos.

No, nada de eso. Sherlock Holmes es excepcional por su mente brillante. De un solo vistazo de pocos segundos él puede deducir absolutamente todo de alguien, sea quien sea. Pero eso es algo que a la gente no le gusta. ¿A quién le gustaría que un completo extraño y loco superhéroe le dijera todo de su vida? Sobre todo sus más grandes fallas en ella. Por esta razón Sherlock Holmes no tiene amigos. O compañeros. O colegas. Pero eso va a cambiar hoy.

Dentro de este mismo párrafo. O del que sigue. Bueno, más adelante...

* * *

><p>Sherlock había llegado a Barts ansioso. Molly le avisó que había un cuerpo fresco, recién muerto, para él y si se apuraba estaba seguro que lo encontraría tibio. No piensen mal, este muerto no es el que cambiará la vida solitaria y vacía de Sherlock, ese aparece más adelante. Pero está vivo. Por ahora.<p>

Como decía, Sherlock llegó a Barts y casi corre por los pasillos para llegar a la morgue.

Oh, la bella Molly, siempre tan atenta, tan sensible, tan... humana -es una de las cosas que Sherlock piensa de ella-. Si alguna vez pensase en reproducirme no lo haría con ella -es otra de las cosas que piensa de ella-. Para nada.

Porque en verdad Molly es eso. Una delicada y sensible humana, común y corriente, ordinaria, que adora trabajar entre fríos cuerpos sin vida, cercenando y metiendo sus manos cubiertas por una fina capa de látex entre la carroña de tripas podridas de los muertos.

- Molly -dijo desde la puerta, jadeando-. ¿Que tan frío está?

Molly metió su mano por debajo del cuerpo que yacía sobre el frío metal y sacó un termómetro de entre sus piernas (las del muerto). Sonrió.

- Rompiste tu propio record, 34º -dijo limpiando el termómetro con un papel tissue, dejando en él una mancha amarillenta que Sherlock siguió con la vista hasta el basurero. Que desagradable-. Él trabajaba aquí, alcancé a conocerlo, era muy amable -sonrió.

- Perfecto, entonces comenzaré con la fusta.

Y ahí está Sherlock, fusteando un cuerpo sin alma por puro amor a la ciencia. Porque así es como su cerebro funciona. Solamente mete cosas en él que son de vital importancia. Necesita nutrir su cerebro, llenar su palacio mental de información que le es total y verdaderamente útil. Es por eso que, por más que sepa leer a los demás, no sabe tratarlos. O no quiere. O no le interesa. Vaya uno a saber.

Un cuarto de hora después, agitado, ve materializada frente a él a Molly. ¡Detalle, detalle! Esta usando labial ahora. Antes no lo tenía puesto. ¡Que simple que es ser un superhéroe de la deducción!

Pobre Molly, si supiera... -pensó. No necesitaba que ella dijera nada, pero aún así él es "amable" y no dice nada.

"Lapiz labial"

"Refrescarme, ¿café?"

"Café, negro, dos de azucar, arriba, en el laboratorio, gracias".

Aunque a veces realmente olvida lo que es la amabilidad.

Esta es la parte interesante, este pequeño lapsus en el que Sherlock está super concentrado (porque es un superhéroe, recordemoslo) en poner gotitas sobre un vidrio para revisarlo después en el microscopio, como si supiera lo que hace. En ese momento entra Mike, Mike Stamford con un acompañante. Una mirada de un segundo y Sherlock ya sabe todo. Cabello rubio natural extremadamente suave, ex médico militar y todavía guarda su uniforme, labios acolchonados y aterciopelados, aunque finos, cojera psicosomática, stress postraumático, no fumador y ¿heterocurioso?

Es la primera vez en la vida de Sherlock Holmes dudando una deducción. Lo mira de nuevo.

- Un poco diferente de mis días...

La voz dulce del desconocido llega a sus oídos como una dulce melodía de violín. Un poco de diversión no le haría mal a nadie, pensó Sherlock. Ahora solo queda esperar como entrar en escena sin parecer un completo ser-vulgar-humano. Aunque los superhéroes también pueden ser vulgares.

- Seh, no tienes idea -respondió Mike vagamente.

- Mike, podrías prestarme tu celular, el mío no tiene rayitas.

- Perdón, ¿rayitas?

- Esas que dicen que uno puede hablar o no por teléfono.

- Ah, batería.

- No Mike, sé perfectamente diferenciar la batería de las rayitas -habla ofendido.

Sherlock sabe que Mike no tiene su celular con él, siempre lo guarda en el bolsillo interior de su sobretodo, y en ese momento no lleva el sobretodo. El mismo Mike puede deducirlo. Sherlock quiere el celular del otro hombre, quiere saber más de él, raramente. Demasiado raramente.

De nuevo cosas que ya se saben. "Teléfono fijo", "Prefiero envíar mensajes", "Perdón, lo dejé en la chaqueta". Y esta es la parte donde la vida de Sherlock Holmes, Super Detective Consultor da un giro total. Exactamente esta.

- Eh... Toma, usa el mío -dijo el hombre, sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

- Oh -su cerebro se consumió por un segundo y se regeneró instantáneamente. No literalmente, obvio-, gracias.

- Un viejo amigo, John Watson -creyó oír a Stamford hablar.

Ese es su nombre, John Watson. Ese pequeño hombre de ojos azules como el cielo sobre la casa de su familia en el campo, con rubios cabellos brillantes y relucientes como el sol en primavera, con un horrible bastón que para él sonaba como el cantar de los pajarillos después de una tormenta bajo sus brillantes y relucientes cabellos, que parado de forma incómoda hace que los colores a su alrededor se vean mas brillantes, el perfume de Stamford (¿acaso antes lo estaba usando?) le parece repulsivo, y su corazón, sin darse cuenta, galopa sobre ese campo donde esta la casa de la familia, galopa desesperado, como un corcel pura sangre, parándose en dos patas, luciendo su negro pelaje bajo los cabellos de John (¿Lo dejaría llamarlo John?), y rechina como loco. Sherlock no lo sabe, pero sus ojos se oscurecen por un instante, sus sentidos se agudizan, y no se da cuenta, pero se enamora.

¡Pero por supuesto que eso Sherlock Holmes no lo sabe! ¿Qué va a entender del amor quien se niega a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción? Pffft eso es para humanos.

John es lo suficientemente cortés como para compartir un artilugio tan personal como un simple teléfono celular. Él es quien va a cambiar la vida de Sherlock Holmes para siempre. Y por completo. O viceversa. Sherlock toma el celular, mientras se come con la mirada al doctor. Mueve sus dedos sin mirar lo que hace, y de reojo sus ojos siguen posados en esos finos labios algo resecos antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

- ¿Afganistán o Iraq?

Como si fuera un perro John mueve su cabeza hacia un lado. A Sherlock le caían bien los perros, le gustaban, hasta tuvo uno.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué fué? ¿Afganistán o Iraq? -"¿Es sordo?" Quiso agregar. Por ahí la guerra también había afectado alguna parte de su oído interno. De nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza, y sus ganas de despeinarlo y decirle "buen chico" a duras penas fueron controladas.

- Afganistán, perdone ¿cómo lo supo?

Y Sherlock hizo lo que hacía con todo el mundo. Ignorar lo que los demás querían saber. Luego de beber un trago de la taza de café que Molly le había traído, no pensó que no quería que ese hombre se alejase de su vida, solo creyó conveniente conservarlo a su lado y para ser un ex doctor venido de afganistán, olía bastante bien.

- ¿Qué opinas del violín?

* * *

><p>Oh, si, no hace mucho tiempo, en un departamento en la calle Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes llegó con un inquilino. Pero eso todavía no pasa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, el capítulo en sí llega hasta acá, y si lo leyeron, perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo de una forma tan descarada, si desean perder más de su tiempo y energías pueden dejarme un review diciendome que cosas les sonaron a plagio -es la idea- e incluso sugerir más ideas. O putearme. <em>

_Au Revoir! Y de paso ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nef!_


End file.
